Geld allein macht nicht glücklich, wirklich
by Ramuthra
Summary: Ron hat es wirklich nicht einfach: Zu einem will Hermine nichts von ihm wissen und baggert ständig mit anderen Typen rum, zum anderen darf er jetzt Malfoy auch noch helfen an Harry ranzukommen... HPxDM und ein sehr depressiver Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Geld allein macht nicht Glücklich,… wirklich.**

**Prolog**

_Von allen Gefühlen zu denen wir in der Lage sind zu spüren,_

_ist Liebe die grausamste…_

Rons Familie war arm. Das war eine nicht abstreitbare Tatsache. Der Fuchsbau _fiel_ mehr auseinander, als er stand und ihr Vermögen dass sie in Gringotts lagerten zahlte sich nicht einmal für die Mietkosten einer Kammer, wo sie ihr Geld lagerten, aus.

Aber die Weasleys waren auch stolz. Und da jeder Zauberer ein Konto in der Zaubererbank besaß, hatten sie auch eines.

Ron hasste Draco Malfoy. Auch dies war eine Tatsache, die vor allem damit zu tun hatte, dass er arm, stolz und Malfoy ein riesiges Arschloch war.

Deswegen genoss er es beinahe, als seine Faust in die Wange des arroganten Schönlings einschlug. Das knackende Geräusch das dabei ertönte, sandte auf jeden Fall eine Welle der Zufriedenheit durch Rons Körper.

Das Frettchen stöhnte auf und rammte seinen Ellbogen in Rons Magen. Der Weasley knickte keuchend ein und bemerkte zu spät, dass Malfoy zum Tritt ausholte.

_Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen._

Harry hatte Voldemort erst vor kurzem besiegt und die Gemeinschaft der Todesser aufgelöst.

Die Häuser von Hogwarts konnten sich wieder vertragen und beschlossen eine Partie zu schmeissen. Neue Freundschaften wurden geschlossen. Auch zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Man munkelte sogar über eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen einem Slytherin und einer Hufflepuff… wobei die Identität des Slytherin, von seinen Hauskameraden verzweifelt gelüftet werden wollte… (A.d.A.: Egal was man auch über Schlangenhaus sonst noch sagen mochte… ihr Kameradschaftsinstinkt war so groß, dass sie extra einen Exorzisten für den Verräter unter ihnen bestellt hatten.. eine sehr kostenspielige Angelegenheit..)

Doch all das hatte ihn Harry und Hermione nicht gekümmert. Selbst eine bevorstehende Apokalypse hätte zu ihrer Einstellung gegenüber Draco Malfoy nichts geändert.

Auf der Party war dass allerdings zur Nebensache geworden.

Harry hatte ständig mit Ginny getanzt und Hermine (beste Freundin, und Mädchen dem er seit **3 Jahren** verliebt nachschaute) und er konnten zumindest ein paar Stunden alleine zusammen sein.

_Ja es hatte wirklich gut angefangen. _

Hermine fragte Ron, ob er ihnen was zu trinken hohlen könnte und der Gryffindor war mit der festen Voraussetzung, ihr seine Gefühle endlich zu gestehen, zur Bar losgeeilt.

Als er jedoch mit zwei Drinks zurückkehrte, sah er Herm und Seamus knutschend auf den Tisch liegen. Danach war es für ihn klar, dass es nur mehr eine Möglichkeit gab diesen Abend einigermaßen zu bestehen: Saufend auf den Astronomieturm. Mit niedergeschlagener Miene und jeder Menge Alkohol im Blut (die Drinks hatte er natürlich behalten) machte er sich also auf den Weg. Vorbei an den ganzen Leuten im Turm die kurz vor ihrem ersten Suizidversuch standen (A.d.A: mehr als einen gibt es ja nicht…wobei der Kopflose Nick, der jedes Jahr zu betrunken ist um zu merken dass man bei einem Suizidversuch einen Körper bracht der sterben kann, eine Ausnahme macht..)ging er schließlich zum letzten Raum des Astronomieturmes, der Ort wo sich wirklich nur Leute hintrauten die die Grenze der Verzweiflung längst überschritten hatten und für deren deprimierenden Gefühle man einen neuen Namen finden musste,… nur da war schon jemand.

Draco Malfoy. Und so kam wie es kommen musste. Malfoy beleidigte Ron. Ron beleidigte Maloy. Und sie landeten wie so oft prügelnd am Boden.

Ron konnte immer noch die hämischen Bemerkungen über seine Familie in seinen Ohren klingen hören und schlug noch mal in Malfoys Gesicht.

Der Slytherin fing die Faust reflexartig ab, drückte das Handgelenk zu boden und ließ seinen Kopf auf den des Rothaarigen knallen.

Beide stöhnten auf und ließen (zumindest für kurze Zeit) voneinander ab.

„Na Weasley? Wieso bist du hier? Können sich deine Eltern das Schulgeld nicht mehr leisten und haben dich hier raufgeschickt damit du das Problem schnell und einfach löst? Wenn das so ist will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Spring schon!"

Malfoy saß auf den Boden und blickte ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen. Rons Hände ballten sich erneut zu Fäusten.

„Ach ja, und du? Ist es dir nicht peinlich, sich alleine im Turm zu verkriechen und sich einsam zu besaufen?", fauchte Ron und deutete auf die leeren Feuerwiskiflaschen, „Ist der großartige Malfoy, Papis Liebling schon so tief gesunken?"

„Halts Maul Weasley! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich meinen Stolz… und etwas worauf ich es sein kann, du Bettelkind."

Ron konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, Malfoys Kopf solange gegen die Steinmauer zu schlagen und zwar sooft dass es seinem Mund nie wieder möglich wäre eine Beleidigung auszusprechen…

Er sah den Prinzen von Slytherin in seiner Erinnerung, wie er hochnäsig durch Hogwarts spazierte, mit seinen teuren Designerumhang, seinen Nigelnagelneuen Stiefeln und wie er ständig mit seinem großen Anwesen angab.

Es war eine Sache arm zu sein…

eine ganz andere es ständig unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen.

„Und was machst du dann hier?"

Malfoy knurrte ihn an und Ron konnte seinen silbernen Ohrring im Mondlich schimmern sehen.

Seine Mutter hatte nie das Geld um sich Schmuck zu leisten…

„Dass geht dich einen Scheissdreck an! Wer bist du schon dass du mich so einfach ansprechen kannst.."

_Zorn begehrte in ihm auf…_

„Schau dich doch bloß einmal an mit deiner dreckigen Muggelkleidung."

…_verwandelte sich in Hass, der in Rons Adern heftig pulsierte…_

„Ich hasse dich! Allein von deinem erbärmlichen und armseligen Anblick wird mir schlecht…"

…_und der Hass verwandelte sich in etwas dass die Grenzen von Missgunst und Wut längst überschritten hatte, etwas dass sich noch viel brennender anfühlte…_

„Ich bin viel besser als du!..."

_Neid._

_Rachsucht._

_Mordlust._

Malfoy kam auf ihn zu und schubste ihn zur Wand. Ron konnte an seiner Fahne erkennen, dass Malfoy schon längst nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war und überlegte gerade wie er ihn vom Astronomieturm werfen konnte , damit es wie ein Unfall aussah…

„Und trotzdem hat er sich damals für dich entschieden!"

Rons Gedanken kamen erprupt zum Stillstand und er blickte in Malfoys Augen die, wie er aus der Nähe erkennen konnte, rot und verheult waren…

„Wieso du? Ich habe ihn zuerst gekannt! Du bist doch bloß irgendein armer Schlucker von der Straße…"

Ein leiser Verdacht regte sich in ihm… und der Grund von Malfoy und seiner Feindschaft bekam ein neues Gesicht…

_Neid…_

„Ich bin viel zivilisierter! Ich wäre der bessere Umgang gewesen... Und trotzdem hat er sich für dich entschieden!!"

Malfoys Faust kollidierte mit der Wand…

„Wieso! Wieso du? WIESO SIE??!"

_Eifersucht…_

Ron sah auf Malfoy herab, der sich die Hände vors Gesichtgeschlagen auf den eiskalten Steinboden gesetzt hatte.

…_und er konnte Harry vor seinem inneren Auge sehen… wie er mit Ginny tanzte, wie er den ganzen Abend ausschließlich ihr widmete, wie er ihr eine weiße Mageriete in die Haare steckte und dabei sanft lächelte…_

_Ron meinte sogar die leise Tanzmusik zu vernehmen…_

Erneut blickte er zu Malfoy und sein Hass stürzte ein, wie bei einem Kartenhaus, dem man die unterste Karte entnommen hatte um sie genauer zu betrachten… und er begriff das Malfoy aus demselben Grund wie er hier war:

**Liebeskummer**…

Ramuthra: tja also dem Genre entspricht der Epilog nicht wirklich… daführ wird's aber in den darauf folgenden Kapiteln besser,… ehrlich!

Wenn euch aber sonst noch irgendwelche Fehler auffallen, euch meine Geschichte gefällt oder ihr einfach bloß Mitleid mit mir habt dann schreibt mir bitte, bitte ein Review


	2. Versprechen und andere Dinge von denen

Kapitel 1

_Versprechen… und anderen Dingen von denen man sich fern halten sollte_

-

Malfoy lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Aufmerksame Leser, und Draco Fanatiker, würden jetzt natürlich laut aufprotestieren und mich für diese Rufschädigung vors Gericht stellen.

_Ein Malfoy lief niemals… er eilte!_

Tatsächlich trifft das allerdings nur auf Malfoys zu die nicht den höllischen Qualen der Liebe erlegen sind.

Draco lief durch Hogwarts auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Trio. Oder besser gesagt auf der Suche nach einem Mitglied des der-goldenen-Jungen-und-seine-Freunde-Vereins.

Der Slytherin lief also durch die Gänge und rannte volle Wucht in eine Person (die sich natürlich in einer HD Fanfic) als besagter goldener Junge herausstellte.

Durch die Wucht seiner Geschwindigkeit fielen beiden auf den Boden und Draco kam schwer keuchen auf Harry zu liegen.

Die Augen des Griffindors waren geweitet und durch den Schock des Aufpralls ging sein Atem stoßweise… Draco fühlte sich spontan an seinen letzten Traum erinnert, wobei fast dasselbe passiert war, nur hatte sich die Anwesenheit von Kleidung rasch geändert… genauso wie die persönliche Einstellung von Harry gegenüber dem Slytherin..

„Malfoy! Geh verdammt noch mal von mir runter!"

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das Harry wohl kaum so wie im Traum reagieren würde…

„Halt die Klappe Potter. Ich brauche jetzt Ruhe… immerhin muss ich mich von dem Trauma erholen näher bei dir gewesen zu sein als ich selbst den Kraken ranlassen würde.", knurrte Draco und versuchte sich selbst zu zügeln, bevor er mit dem Goldjungen Dinge anstellen würde die der Kraken (hoffentlich) nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Er erhob sich zügig zögerte kurz und wandte sich erneut dem Gryffindor zu.

„Weist du vielleicht wo Weasley steckt? Ich hätte etwas Dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen!", fragte er ruhig und versuchte sein Verlangen in den Griff zu bekommen, dass er beim Anblick des Goldjungen, der noch immer am Boden mit leicht gespreizten Beinen lag, verspürte.

Überrascht wegen dieses neutralen Tonfalles stand Harry auf.

„Er ist grad in die Eulerei zu Seamus unterwegs."

„Danke.", erwiderte Draco knapp und eilte (solange er noch in Harrys Sichtfeld war,.. dann begann er wieder zu rennen) zum Westflügel.

Harry stand alleine im Korridor und konnte immer noch Malfoys Stimme hören, die ein Wort geformt hatte, dass der Blonde noch nie in seiner Nähe ausgesprochen hatte.

-

„WEASLEY!"

Ron war gerade auf dem Weg zu Seamus gewesen.

Ron hatte gerade einen todsicheren Mordplan für den Iren entworfen.

„Weasley! Bleib sofort stehen! _Wir haben eine Abmachung_!!"

Ron hatte es beinahe geschafft Malfoy und sein Versprechen erfolgreich zu vergessen, bis dieser ihm auf den Weg zur Eulerei überrascht hatte.

Er sah den Blonden mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf sich zueilen und reagierte instinktmäßig.

Seit dem lieferten sich er und Malfoy eine spektakuläre Verfolgungsjagd, die sich immer mehr Zuschauer und Mitläufer erfreute, bis der Slytherin ihn im Nordflügel einholte, ihn am Umhang packte und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zog.

Malfoy sperrte hinter ihnen zu und bedachte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick.

„Du hast es versprochen!"

„Ja aber da war ich betrunken! Ich hatte Mitleid mit dir. Außerdem warst du so weg vom Fenster dass ich nicht dachte dass du dich daran erinnern würdest!"

„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben! Ein Gryffindor bricht sein Wort nicht. Ich dachte euer Haus steht neben geistiger Unterbelichtung auch für Stolz."

Ron seufzte niedergeschlagen auf und verfluchte seine Eltern und ihre Erziehung über Stolz und Versprechen.

„Merlin, dass Problem ist, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann! Was soll ich schon großartig machen? Meinen besten Freund überreden dass sein Erzfeind doch kein so schlechter Kerl ist und gern eine Beziehung mit ihm hätte?"

Malfoy rümpfte angewidert seine Nase.

„Beziehung, tse tse da merkt man echt dass du noch ein kindischer Griffindor bist… ich dachte eher an körperliche Abhängigkeit oder so…"

„Das dass klar ist Malfoy, ich werde dir keineswegs helfen Harry für eine Nacht ins Bett zu bekommen…"

„Oh, das Vertrauensschülerbad würde mir auch genügen…"

„MALFOY!"

„Man Weasley reg dich ab. Ich hab keineswegs vor Harry als einer meiner Verflossenen vor ganz Hogwarts zu demütigen… ich will einfach.. ich weis nicht… es.. ich will dass ich bei ihm sein kann, ich will einfach in seinen Augen was anders als Hass sehen wenn ich mit ihm spreche… ich möchte einfach dass eines seiner Lächeln nur mir gilt…"

_Ron verstand nur zu gut. Seit Jahren schon wartete er verzweifelt auf ein Zeichen von Hermine dass mehr als einfache Zuneigung deutete… aber…_

„Aber ich bin trotzdem ein Malfoy und deswegen kann ich ihm nicht so einfach sagen was ich für ihn empfinde.."

_und jedes Mal wenn er sich endlich überwunden hatte es ihr zu gestehen, war immer was dazwischen gekommen…_

„Und meine Hormone spielen verrückt. Ich habe zwar beinahe täglich Sex, aber träume trotzdem jede Nacht von ihm wie er…"

…_die Qual ihr so nahe zu sein und dennoch so weit weg,… wie sie sich ständig von anderen Typen anbaggern ließ…_

„Es ist einfach unerträglich ihn zu sehen umgeben von seinen Freunden, denen er jedes bisschen seiner Freizeit widmet, während ich ihn niemals bekommen werde…"

_Diese Unerträgliche Eifersucht sie am nächsten Tag schon wieder mit jemand anderen zu sehen… und die bittere Erkenntnis dass er niemals dazugehören würde…_

„Ich will nur einfach wissen dass jemand hinter mir steht,… Ich brauche einfach einen Verbündeten in seiner Nähe…du musst auch nicht viel machen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal ein gutes Wort über mich verlieren…"

Ron hörte nicht die Worte die der Blonde hastig von sich gab,… aber ihre Bedeutung schnitt ihm ins Herz… weil er genauso fühlte… _weil er irgendwie wie Draco Malfoy war… _

„In Ordnung.."

„…und wenn ich ihn dann sehe wie er vor mir geht mit seinem geilen Knackar- was hast du gesagt?!"

„Ich sagte: In Ordnung. Ich werde dir helfen", antwortete Ron schlicht, öffnete die Tür und sah sich halb Hogwarts gegenüber, dass ihn neugierig und neidisch mit Fragen bombardierte.

„Und wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

„Sind es wirklich 25 cm??"

„War er sanft zu dir?" 

„Wer war eigentlich oben?"

„So ne blöde Frage kannst auch bloß du stellen Longbottom. Draco ist immer oben!"

„Wie konntest du bloß Ron? Er mag zwar heiß aussehen, aber er ist immer noch ein Slytherin!"

„Es können doch unmöglich mehr als 20 cm sein, oder????"

„Wie fühlt man sich so als einer von Malfoys Verflossenen?" 

„WAS HAST DU GERADE GESAGT?" brüllte Ron Seamus entgegen.

„Na wir dachten… wieso sollte ihr euch sonst in einem Klassenraum einsperren?"

Ron warf einen verzweifelten und nach Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Malfoy, der seine Chance nutzte abzuhauen. Stielvoll und mit der Nase nach oben natürlich.

„Was habt ihr jetzt denn da drin gemacht?", ließ Harry, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, misstrauisch vernehmen.

„Äh… Malfoy hat heute in der Früh vergessen meine Familie zu beleidigen…. So konnte er unmöglich den Tag beginnen, also… hat er dass jetzt nachgeholt…"

Ohrenbetäubende Stille breitete sich aus bis Harry sagte: "Ich wusste schon immer das der Kerl einen an der Waffel hat."

Ron war sich sicher Malfoy einige Ecken weiter hinten verzweifelt und wütend aufschreien zu hören.

-

Eine halbe Stunde später war der wütende und verzweifelte Slytherin auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Frustriert aber entschlossen ging auf die verboten Abteilung zu schmiss Mrs. Pinns die Genehmigung von Severus zu, ignorierte ihr Protestgeschrei zog sich dass Buch für Liebestränke heraus und ging schnellen Schrittes in sein Zimmer.

Es war Zeit für **Plan B.**

_Ramuthra: Ich habe das irgendwie das Gefühl dass viele Draco-fans mich nach diesem Kapitel hassen werden…_

_Also will ich mal etwas klar stellen: Es war nie meine Absicht Draco ein bisschen dämlich und sexbesessen darzustellen… meine Finger haben es von ganz alleine getan (ich kann nichts dafür!... wirklich!) also wird ich jetzt mal seinen wahren Charcter der in einem späteren Kaptitel (Nr.5 oder 4) erklärt wird… Es stimmt das Draco etwas (okay ich geb's zu das ist weit untertrieben…) sexbesessen ist aber dafür hat er keine Erfahrungen mit Liebe… und war vielleicht deswegen so gescheit (Achtung:IRONIE!) Ron, der Typ der das Taktgefühl eines Teelöffels besitzt (Zitat von H.J.Granger), um Hilfe zu bitten…_

_So ist das jetzt in Ordnung?_

_Draco: Nein! Du hast vergessen mein Aussehen zu erwähnen, und meinen wunderbaren höchst wohl erzogenen Character ist dabei sich in Rage zu reden…_

_Ron: … und wo wir gerade dabei sind wieso hast du zugelassen dass ich DRACO MALFOY helfe?!_

_Ramuthra: ich dachte das wäre klar… du warst nicht wirklich bei verstand weil dich seine Situation so an die von dir und Hermine erinnert hat, dass du Mitleid hattest und ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken (jaja… ein wahrer Gryffindor xD) es ihm erneut (!) deine Hilfe versprochen hast… aber wenn es dich beruhigt du wirst es noch oft genug bereuen.. _

_Ron: ARG!_

_Draco: …meine Herkunft und vor allem meine Bescheidenheitquassel quassel_

…

_spiritofair_

_JAAA!! Mein erstes Review!!! tränen aus den Augen wisch dafür bekommst du auch ein Stückchen Kirschkuchen…_

_Naja es wird noch ein wenig dauern bis Ron und Draco sich wirklich befreunden… So 2 Kapiteln… oder 3, nein machen wir 4 daraus… na gut, aber nicht mehr als 8!_

_Danke für dein Feedback _

_Riku Anguifer Danke für den Tipp! Werds sofort ausprobieren! Direkt nachdem ich einen Sprachkurs in Englisch gemacht habe ggg, nein scherz, irgendwie bekomm ich das schon hin _

_Die beiden Jungs werd ich aber noch weiter quälen… die Liebe ist eben nicht einfach -.-_

_Danke für dein Review!_

_Simsly Danke für dein Feedback _

_Jup… das war einer meiner größten Sorgen dass man davon ausgeht, dass meine Story oberflächlicher Teniekram ist (ich hab jetzt zwar keine Ahnung was 0815 bedeutet aber ich schätz mal so was in der Richtung…was bin ich doch wieder anmaßend -.-) _

_Freut mich dass dir der Prolog gefällt _

_zurück knuddelt_

_JuMiKu Dann lass ich dich nicht zu lange warten…_

_Danke für dein Review!_

_Und viel Spaß beim weiter lesen _


	3. Erste Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 2

Erste Schwierigkeiten

Vorwort: Ähm… tja einigen von euch wird es wohl aufgefallen sein… das Kapitel dass ich am Sonntag reingestellt habe war nicht(!) dass für diese FF-Seite sondern für ein anderes Fandom… Bitte bitte verzeiht mir meine Schluderigkeit und Unhöflichkeit… Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist: dass ich müde war und meine Kaffeemaschine einen Defekt hatte…

„_Ich weis, dass ich nicht damit rechnen kann dass alles _

_ohne Schwierigkeiten ablaufen wird und ich weis auch dass er mich höchstwahrscheinlich _

_von sich stoßen wird… aber es genügt mir wenn ich daran glaube."_

_Draco Malfoy zu Ronald Weasley (in jener betrunkenen Nacht)_

Draco achtete genau darauf dass der Trank seine Finger nicht benetzte die Wirkung würde sich sofort entfalten sobald sie mit Haut in Kontakt käme…

Es war simple aber perfekt… die Wirkung dauerte gerade mal eine Stunde war aber sehr effektiv. Wenn sein Plan erfolg hätte würde Potter einiges klar werden.

Draco wusste dass es an der Zeit war Tatsachen sprechen zu lassen…

Die Sonne schien von der verzauberten Decke der großen Halle und alle Schüler waren in fröhlicher Stimmung, bis auf jene mit Liebeskummer, oder Leute die gerade erfuhren dass die Hund von der Großmutter von einer Riesenspinne als Fußabtreter benutzt worden war, oder Personen die immer schlecht drauf waren und lieber mit Zaubertränken in dunklen vermieften Kellern ihre Freizeit verbrachten oder mit ihrer Katze eine körperlich höchst aktive Beziehung hatten als den sozialen Kontakt zu ihren Mitmenschen zu pflegen…

…und natürlich Ronald Weasley.

Der Rothaarige war in der wahrscheinlich deprimierernsten Verfassung aller Anwesenden. (abgesehen von Professor Flittwick der von dem Ministerium gerade eine Mitteilung bekommen hatte dass er als Halbkobold nicht mehr in der Krocketliga Englands spielen durfte und sich nun fürchtete von Kobold-Killer-Fudge zu Brei verarbeitet zu werden..)

Was zu einem daran lag dass Hermine und Seamus die ganze Nacht im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatten wie er aus sicherer Quelle wusste…

**Zur gleichen Zeit bei der **_**sicheren Quelle**_

**Hufflepufftisch**

„Wusstet ihr schon dass Flittwick ein Halbkobold ist?"

„Was?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Ernie!"

„Doch doch,… ach jetzt hätte ich's fast vergessen.. Ron Weasley ist heute mit Draco Malfoy in einem leeren Klassenraum erwischt worden!"

„WAS?"

Hannah Abott wandte sich von Ernie McMillian ab und beobachtete lieber Draco beim Austrinken seines täglichen Morgenkaffees… vielleicht würde ihre Chancen ja steigen wenn sie ihre Haare rot färben würde?...

**Zurück zu Ron**

…und zum anderen daran dass er Malfoy versprochen hatte ihm helfen seinen besten Freund (Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt und Vorsitzender des wie-werfe-ich-Draco-Malfoy-über-eine-Eisklippe-damit-es-wie-ein-Unfall-ausschaut-Club) Harry Potter (Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt und Vorsitzender des wie-werfe-ich-Draco-Malfoy-über-eine-Eisklippe-damit-es-wie-ein-Unfall-ausschaut-Club) mit jenem Blondschopf (Hoffnung der Todesser und einziger Mann der Gilderoy Lockhart den charmantestes-Lächeln-preis der Hexenwoche abgejubelt hatte) zu verkuppeln.

Verzweifelt schlug Ron seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch und ignorierte den fragenden Blick seines Sitznachbarn Harry.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht Harry würde nie mit Malfoy ausgehen. Der Auserwählte war garantiert nicht schwul…

Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry der gerade seinen Kürbissaft ausgeschüttet und ein weinerliches Herrje von sich gab…

_Na ja… den Punkt konnte man auch später klären. _

Aber seine Schwester war in Harry verliebt! Seit Jahren schon. Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach wehtun und das nur wegen eines Versprechens gegenüber _Malfoy_.

Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine kleine Schwester Ginny links von ihm. Die Rothaarige war gerade damit beschäftigt Zabini Blaises Namen (Ron notierte ihn auf der Kille-ich-sobald-ich-den-Beruf-eines-Massenmörders-nachgehe-Liste direkt nach Seamus, Malfoy und Spinnen aller Art) mit kleinen roten Herzen zu verzieren.

„Merlin! Hat sich jetzt jeder gegen mich verschworen oder was?"

„RON! Sitzt dich gefälligst wieder hin und verhalt dich normal verdammt!", fauchte Hermine verächtlich und wandte ihren Blick ab.

Das war der Moment in dem Ron Flittwick als deprimierernster Anwesender in der Großen Halle ablöste.

Als Weasley die große Halle verließ und auf dem Weg zu Griffindorturm war, fing Draco ihn ab.

„Hey Verbündeter ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Erstens ich bin nicht dein Verbündeter. Zweitens habe ich nicht gesagt dass ich dir helfen…. Oh verdammt ich habe es gesagt oder? … arg!... Um was geht's?"

„Ich habe jetzt endlich einen Todsicheren Plan entwickelt.", meinte Draco stolz und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit rotem Inhalt aus seiner Robe.

„Tadaaa Liebeselexier!"

„Was ein Liebestrank?! UND DEN WILLST DU HARRY UNTERJUBELN?!!"

„Nein natürlich nicht! Für wen hältst du mich?"

Weasley wirkte merklich erleichtert.

„Ach so…"

„Ich dachte dabei eher an deine Schwester Ginny."

„WAS?!!!!"

„Na hör mal der Plan ist doch perfekt! Du als ihr Bruder kommst leicht an sie heran und musst ihr bloß ein bisschen davon auf der Haut auftragen, sie verliebt sich in den ersten den sie sieht, …pass auf dass du nicht in ihrem Sichtfeld bist. Eine Inzestbeziehung wäre ja doch ein wenig auffällig….auf alle Fälle wird Harry sie knutschend mit jemand anderen sehen und dann heulend bei mir Trost suchen! Genial nicht?!"

Der altbekannte Zorn flammte in Wealey auf und ließ seine Stimme lauter werden. Er entriss Draco das Fläschchen aus der Hand und warf es achtlos beiseite.

„Und was genau macht dich jetzt davon überzeugt dass ich so etwas tun würde? HM?!!", knurrte das Wiesel und wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, da Draco dem Fläschchen hinterher gehastet war und gerade noch so mit ansehen durfte wie es am Boden zerbrach und der Person vor ihm mit dunkelroten Spritzern bedeckte.

Harry sah Draco an.

Und zwar mit einem Blick der bis jetzt nur in Dracos Träumen vorgekommen war. Schnell schritt er auf ihn zu und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft die Draco beinahe vergessen ließen dass das der Schwarzhaarige nicht freiwillig tat.

Aber nur beinahe.

„WEASLEY! HILFE!!!"

Wealey eilte plump herbei sah die roten Spritzer die auf Harrys Umhang kleben und Harry der förmlich auf Malfoy klebte.

„Oh shit!"

„Schnell Weasley du musst dich beeilen! Mit der Zeit wird die Wirkung immer stärker. Lauf in den Keller und geh zum Vorratsschrank für Zaubertränke da findest du ein Gewürz namens Lilientraum was einen für ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht setzt.", keuchte Draco und stöhnte leise auf als Harry an seinem Hals zu saugen begann.

Weasley beobachtete misstrauisch das Spiel der beiden vor ihm.

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn ich euch beide nicht alleine lassen müsste…"

„Halt die Klappe und geh endlich! Wenn ich gehe dann folgt er mir bloß und was glaubst du wird dann für ein neues Gerücht über den Goldjungen die Runde machen, wenn sie ihn so sehen?... Und außerdem…"

Harry blickte mit vernebelten Blick in das Gesicht des Silberhaarigen und flüsterte leise: „Küss mich!"

„..kann ich widerstehen!", meinte Draco fest.

„Schlaf mit mir!"

„… In meinem Bett oder machen wir's gleich gegen die Wand?"

„MALFOY!!!"

„Bei Salazar, Weasley dass war ein Scherz. Jetzt lauf endlich!"

Der Rotharige warf einen letzten unsicheren Blick auf seinen besten Freund und rannte wie vom Teufel gehetzt los.

Draco wartete bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war und zog Harry dann mit sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Reviewantworten

**Yumiko** Naja ich selbst halte nicht viel von Gryffindor… bei mir werden sie deswegen alle als Angsthasen dargestellt (zumindest wenn es um das Thema Liebe geht)… Und die (in JKR Werken eisigen auf Selbstkontrolle bedachten) Slaytherins sind bei mir alle sexbesessen… Manchmal geht bei mir einfach die Fantasy durch sry

Godric der versprechen würde Salazar zu verkuppeln… nein dass ist zu abwegig (wär aber irgentwie geil…)

Na dann Danke für dein Review!

**Simsly** Hm… Ja bei mir unterscheiden sich die Kapitel je nach meiner Gemütslaune beim schreiben… Es wird also wieder Kapitel geben die dem Prolog ähneln… irgendwann…

Aber wenn dir dieser Stiel auch gefällt, wieso nicht.

Danke für dein Feedback

**spiritofair **Danke für dein Feedback

Hab schon wieder Kirschkuchen zu Hause… egal wie viel ich auch mampfe der wird nie weniger °


End file.
